nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Rose Villa
Villa's Outer Appearance This large household can be found Inside of Black Heart Bay, having been built by an unknown source using resources it is at first, difficult to find - given the shrubbery and trees that cover it's walls. Meaning that Entering the place for the first time can prove a slightly daunting task. A sturdy guardhouse serves as the entrance with a guardsman as it's greeter. The Courtyards The Courtyards of the villa are spreading and filled with no small amount of greenery. Vibrant plant-life being cultured and encouraged, belying the rather Gothic and dark architecture used for the Villa and the surrounding buildings. From the courtyards, one may access the Greenhouse, the Lodgings for the Guards, or the Villa itself. Stewards can be found intermittently tending to the greenery to maintain it's freshness, Clippers and watering buckets in hand as they ensure that it has near-perfect maintenance. The Barracks Nearby is simple structure has a number of lodgings and attached armories, as well as ground enough for training of the bow and blade. An entrance to an office is visible, but follows the looming Gothic architecture favored by most everything else that's visible. Inside of the office can be found an Lieutenant. A number of reports and papers are scattered in the room, organized according to the owner's own chaos. It's rare that he can immediately be found inside his own office, yet the owner, Krulsk will often shortly return after someone has entered. Krulsk prefers to wear dark clothing, a number of daggers are worn under his clothing, visible to any onlooker by intent as a not-so-subtle warning to not try any tomfoolery with him, despite his preferred weaponry being a long sword. Despite his cool attitude, he has a strong will in his eyes, and the men that follow him are loyal to him through his words and his skills. Trusting him for his desire to keep them alive and doing their job well . The Greenhouse This newly constructed building is the obvious favorite among all the other buildings visible. Built to be long-lasting it seems slightly jarring with the surroundings as the techniques used in it's creation seem to favor that which is favored by the followers of Sarenrae. Entering the Greenhouse is an innately relaxing experience due in part to the arcane and druidic enchantments that have been woven into the walls themselves, but equally due in part to the hundreds of plants inside, bridging the mundane and arcane in their variety, whilst the centerpiece is a display of purple roses, having been grown and around the statue of a woman offering her hands in tearful supplication. The Villa proper The main structure is massive, there are a few places where the architecture clashes, however for the most part it remains consistent with itself. The exterior looms dauntingly to those who would enter, but the interior quickly proves to be well decorated. From the entrance itself there is an office immediately to the right, glass on the interior so that the accountant inside may view those who enter. A sign over the door introduces the woman as Suriale and she can often be found in, almost like she never leaves it. To all who enter, she will look up and give attention to, however there always seems to be a sense where she isn't quite focused at the moment. Upon a glance - she has pale colorless skin, and her clothes often are in dull shades of off-white or grey. Woven into her hair are a number of pale roses, although a simple glance reveals them to be preserved and lifeless. Due to the rare need for a guest to visit, she tends to inquisitively offer a quiz to all who enter, recording it for her own purposes as well as the master of the villa. Further exploration of the building reveals the multiple common and sitting areas, all of which are ornately fashioned and well furnished, in addition to private quarters, which are guarded by those whom do not encourage strangers to pass through.